


I Don't Have to be an Outsider if You Let Me In

by angstfilledimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Implied Smut, M/M, Police Officer!Dean, in the back of the impala, there's some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfilledimpala/pseuds/angstfilledimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been driving home for the past few hours, and he needs to make a stop in a small town. Dean is an officer who needs to make sure Cas isn't some kind of murderer. Cas tries making up a pick-up line that leads to them not talking in the back of Dean's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have to be an Outsider if You Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> First (well second if you include the time I did a secret santa and wrote a Destiel thing for my person) time ever posting a Destiel fanfiction. I have loads of stuff I've started, but hey, here's an actually complete thing.  
> Thank Skyrim and my brother for this, because without them, my mind would not have gone into the gutter for the pick-up that is literally why this fic exists.  
> Also, thank my friend Brittany for reading it over and making the ending less abrupt and then less drawn out, and also just reading over it for me in general.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Castiel is just passing through town, needing to stop for gas and a bite to eat since he hasn’t eaten in about six hours.

It’s a small town. Close-knit. Strangers don’t stop often, or Cas assumes this when he stops for gas at the gas station.

Cas can feels eyes on him as he steps inside. There’s low voices, and Cas doesn’t have to hear to understand the talk is about him. He just wants a couple of candy bars and a bottle of water. Maybe a bag of chips, but he still needs money for lunch, so he says no to that and makes his way to the register.

He makes enough eye contact to be polite while he’s standing there. The eyes bore into his skull and Cas is waiting for his change to be given to him so he can go eat lunch. He silently considers skipping out on eating in this town. Cas felt like enough of an outsider just trying to pay for things, but Gabriel insisted Cas try out new places, and not just the same old restaurants he always goes to.

Cas took the items and exited the gas station, going out to his car. He sits inside the door for a moment and sighs. He will eat here, and Cas leaves his car to walk down to the local places. There’s some kind of mexican restaurant he doesn’t take interest in and a take out place he decides against because I just saw his brother two days ago and Gabriel orders take out at least once while Cas visits, but there’s a diner, and Cas craves a burger. But then, is there ever a time when he doesn’t?

He's always had a thing for red meat, which was terrible for health, but he learned to eat it in moderation.

Cas approaches the diner, receiving the same ''what are you doing here' stare from people he passes by. Do these people not understand tourism? Cas hurries into the diner, hearing the ring of a bell signaling to those inside that he has entered.

The eyes have a gaze on Cas for a moment, and he stands idly. The woman who just filled a coffee cup, walks over to him with a polite smile.

"Welcome to Harvelle's Diner. Sit anywhere you like," she says. Cas looks at her nametag to see that the name is Ellen. He walks over to the table nearest the exit, and slides into the booth. She hands him a menu and says she'll come by in a moment to get his drink order.

Cas opens the menu, hiding behind it, but finds that no one is paying attention to him. He reads the items in the menu, and his stomach growls in the low volume of the diner. He buries his head between the menu and silently curses.

The bell rang throughout the diner and Cas perked his head up and glanced over at the door with curiosity. He observes the uniform. Police officer, and Cas watches him as he walks throughout the diner. When he looks at Cas, the blue-eyed male doesn't look away. The officer's eyes are green, and not like the hazel kind of green. Cas thinks they could be natural, and likely were, or perhaps they are colored contacts.

Cas realizes he's been staring when the officer gives Cas a look that says ''you're being creepy' and Cas' eyes find their way back to his menu.

He hears Ellen greet the officer with a ''Hey, Dean" and then it's conversation between two people who know each other well, and Cas doesn't pay much attention.

After what seems to be the end of the conversation, Ellen comes over to his table and asks him if he knows what he wants yet. Cas orders his coffee and says he's still deciding on food. She replies to tell him she'll get that for him in just a moment.

Cas eyes the area of the menu titled '''Burgers'. A deep fried cheeseburger appeals to him. A voice inside him says he'll be on the road for a heart attack, but he ignores it because deep fried burgers are not a common thing.

Cas definitely does not regret his choice to stay here.

He looks up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He peeks over his menu at the officer with green eyes and freckles Cas can see peppered over the other male's face. Cas has never understood why people are not attracted to freckles.

There's a smile on the man's face. "Is it all right if I sit here a minute?" He asks, gesturing to the seat across from him in the booth.

Cas nods as he looks at him, and the officer slides into the other seat.

"Your staring is creepy," he says, sitting with his back against the booth.

"My apologies," Cas murmurs as he takes his eyes off Dean.

"I heard about someone new so I figured l'd come and check you out." Dean stretched an arm out along the booth.

"Check me out?" Not like... that. It is not like that. He is quite attractive, but he also found my staring creepy. As most people do.

"Yeah, you know. Wanted to make sure you weren't a fugitive or something, you know?"

"Yes, I understand."

Ellen drops by the table to give Cas his coffee and take his order. She asks Dean if he wants anything, and he responds, "Nah, I'm good for now." She leaves to attend to other tables.

Cas smells the black coffee, then puts in a couple packets of half and half along with a packet of real sugar. He unrolls his napkin with silverware and uses the spoon to stir. Cas looks up from his cup to see Dean staring at him. "It's impolite to stare," he says with mild annoyance.

Dean chuckles and glances away for a moment. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking... I just realized I haven't introduced myself. Name's Dean."

"Are introductions necessary? I plan to leave once I'm finished with lunch."

"That's no way to speak to someone who's paying for that lunch for you."

Cas shakes his head. "I can pay for my own food, but thank you for the offer."

"Okay, fine, but I don't mind paying for it. Least I can do for a guy who doesn't seem like a murderer."

"A murderer doesn't have a specific look."

"Oh, they do. But, boy, some people surprise me."

"I could have murdered my entire family. Extended included."

"Can't do that and get away with it."

Cas shrugs and wraps a hand around the handle of the mug. "Maybe I did. Setting a house on fire during a family reunion requires minimal effort."

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Still think you would have been caught."

"Perhaps, if I had done it." Cas wonders what he said to make Dean act uncomfortable. He doesn't try to ask, as Cas knows it is not any of his business. "I think I could allow you to pay for my lunch if you get something."

"What changed your mind?" Dean rests his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his hands. He looks at Cas.

"I realized I was saying no to free food."

"All right. Hey, I still haven't gotten a name."

"Castiel."

"That the name of an angel?"

"Yes."

"So are you like, really religious or something?"

"I used to be. My family on the other hand... they still are. My father is a pastor and a televangelist."

"Oh god. I can't stand televangelists."

"I don't know many people who do. My father had to make money somehow I suppose." Cas picks up the mug and blows it before taking a sip. He thinks it's enjoyable coffee.

Ellen comes around and put the plate with fries and a burger on the table in front of him. Cas tells her thank you and Dean asks if he can have a cup of coffee. Ellen leaves and soon comes back with the cup then goes to the other table in the room.

Cas glances around the diner. Only two other tables are occupied. The time was two-thirty. Lunch was over hours ago. His gaze moves to the food in front of him. Cas applies mustard and ketchup then grabs a hold of the burger and brings it to his mouth to take a bite. His first thought is holy shit the taste... Why have I never come across one of these before? He doesn't take Dean sitting across from him into account when he moans.

Dean coughs. "You're really enjoying that burger, huh?" He gives Cas a look of amusement.

Cas' eyes widen, and his face heats up, and there is a deep shade of pink on his cheeks. He swallows the chewed food. "I-- yes. I've never had a burger deep-fried before." He stares at his food. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it. They're fucking awesome burgers."

Cas is careful to not any more vaguely sexual noises as he eats. He glances at Dean who sometimes looks at him. "Um, shouldn't you be working?"

"Lunch break."

"How long is your lunch break?"

Dean looks at the clock above the door behind Cas. "About half an hour."

"Isn't it late for lunch?"

"It might be. Doesn't seem to be a problem for you." Dean shrugs and looks at Cas' food. "Honestly? I’m on the clock. Got wind of an outsider and had to go."

Cas catches Dean's gaze, and he pushes the food out of his way as he leans over the table. Now was as good a time as ever to try. "Dean, I would like to say... I don't have to have to be an outsider if you let me in."

Dean's eyes widen and he processes the information. He furrows his brow and stares at the table for a moment. "Was that. were you...?" His eyes meet Cas' intense gaze. "A pick up line? We're not in a bar."

Cas chews his lips, picking at loose pieces on his chapped lips with his teeth. "Yes, that is a flirtation. I am aware of the setting is, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Cas can see Dean is flustered. Possibly uncomfortable. Perhaps Cas will not try making up pick-up lines again. His drink becomes the most interesting item to stare at.

"It's got everything to do with it. When I'm here, I'm looking to flirt with the waitress. At a bar, I'll flirt with anyone who is interested in me if I feel it back."

"If our setting was a bar, would you be interested?" Cas is interested.

Dean nods. "Yeah."

"Then I will get a take-home box and we can go to a bar."

"Dude, seriously?"

"We've both expressed interest, but as setting is so important to you, we'll change it."

"It's not that important. I need to know what you want first."

"What I want?" Cas' expression changes to confusion.

"Yeah. I want to know  there if there are strings attached or not."

"I find you very attractive Dean, and I have no intentions of staying in town, so no. There are no strings attached."

Ellen comes by the table and asks if anyone needs anything. Cas asks for a box and Dean asks for the check. Ellen soon came back, and Cas tucks his food into the box while Dean paid for the meal and tipped Ellen.

Cas waits for Dean just outside the door. The moment Dean exits, he grasps Cas' wrist. This surprises the blue-eyed male, but he allows Dean to lead him to the back of the building, where his car is parked.

"I'm so fucking glad you said no strings attached," Dean says, unlocking the back seat. It's not a cop car. Instead the vehicle is black and Cas knows it's not a recent car. He's got limited car knowledge, but he thinks it's a very nice car. When Cas makes no move to do anything, Dean asks, "Top or bottom?"

"Top. I don't actually have any condoms or lube," Cas replies.

"I got that stuff in my car. Now, are you gonna fuck me or not?" Dean opens the car door, and pulls Cas forward by the tie.

Cas presses his lips against Dean's, and places his hands around around the blond's hips. Dean's lips are soft and Cas feels the sensation of Dean scruff against his face, and he pushes Dean's hips down and it's not as graceless as they expect to fall back into the car. Dean bumps his head and Cas squishes Dean.

"Fuck," he curses, and rubs the back of his head.

Cas tries to give Dean some space by sitting up, legs straddling Dean. "Are you okay?" Cas asks, looking down at him with concern.

"I just bumped my head on my Baby while I'm trying to get laid. I'm just peachy."

Cas smiles, and leans over Dean. His lips ghost over Dean’s. “You are definitely getting laid.”

“Good,” he breathes.

Cas presses his lips against Dean’s again, hands move to the buttons of Dean’s shirt, and there’s hands in Cas’ hair.

The kiss is rough and even a little awkward. Cas has limited experience and he’s bumped into Dean’s nose twice now as he fumbles with the buttons because they’re not easy to undo when he can’t see them.

When Dean parts his lips and runs his tongue along Cas’ mouth, he freezes for a moment before remembering that he needs to open his mouth and does it with enthusiasm. He experiences the sensation of warm wet tongue that has a vague taste of coffee in his mouth, licking against his teeth and sliding against his tongue.

Cas finally unbuttons the blue shirt, and he slides his hands under Dean’s undershirt, causing Dean to moan into his mouth. Cas removes his mouth for Dean’s and moves to breathlessly kiss down his chin and up his jawline. Dean’s breathing is heavy and his hands tug at Cas’ hairs. Cas can hear the sound of a car zooming by.

“Th-the door,” Dean manages to say.

Cas does not want to destroy the moment, so he reaches for the handle with his foot to close the door, and it’s a fail because he can’t keep his shoe inside the curve long enough. He mumbles an apology to Dean as he sits up to reach the door, pulling it shut.

His mouth attaches to Dean’s neck again. Cas bites and sucks at the skin, and Dean moves his hands to pull at Cas’ trench coat, which he helps Dean pull off.

Cas loves the noises that come out of Dean, all needy and filled with desire, and he desires to drag this out as long as he can. It’s not everyday hot cops a hot cop wants to bang Cas. This was a first for him.

“Want you so bad,” Dean breathes, as his hands untuck Cas’ button-up to make contact with warm skin causing Cas to shiver. He bites at the base of Dean’s neck, and a moan escapes the green-eyed male’s mouth.

It doesn’t go on like this for much longer, with Cas trying to draw it out. The more it goes on, the more they both need and want this. Clothes are tossed about the backseat, the lube and condom used, and anyone who might be walking by the back of the diner would have seen the car shaking.

“That was awesome,” Dean says once Cas pulls out of Dean.

“Yeah,” Cas replies, breathing against the crook of Dean’s neck. He opens his eyes and uses his forearms to keep himself up, although he would rather collapse.

“I haven’t done that in a while.”

“Neither have I.” Cas leans over the seat to sift through the clothes on the floor for his.

“You ever gonna pass through again, Cas?”

Cas chuckles as he picks up his boxes and sits up, moving his legs to stand up in the car, back hunched over. “I imagine my brother will want me to visit him again, so perhaps I will.” His back is pressed against as he picks one leg up to slip into his boxers. He does the same with other leg, and pulls them all the way up.

“We should do this again next time you’re in town.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Cas bends down to find another article of his clothing.

“Awesome. So do you want my number?”

“I thought we established that there were no strings attached?” Cas glances at Dean before grabbing his pants from the ground. There’s more of a challenge to putting these on, but Cas is able to slide them all the way up his legs.

Dean shrugs. “Still isn’t. Just thought it wouldn’t hurt to keep contact.”

“Allow me to finish dressing and you can give me your number.”

“All right.”

Cas buttons his shirt and ties the tie, then puts on his coat and fishes for his phone in his pocket. He unlocks it and opens up his contacts, then hands the phone to Dean.

“Nice phone,” he compliments.

“Uh, thank you?” Cas replies.

“Still got a flip phone.” Dean types carefully. “Dammit. I hate these things.”

“They’re not as bad when you’re used to them.”

“Maybe. Just not a real big fan of ‘em.” Dean hands the phone back to Cas, which he slips in his pocket.

“I need to get back on the road soon. Got a cat to come home to.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

Cas grabs the door handle as Dean sits up and starts to dress his own self. “I had a very nice time Dean.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Dean gives Cas a smile.

Cas smiles back as he opens the door and steps out of the car, straightening his back as he stands up, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back. He walks out to the front of the diner with a smile still on his face as he approaches his vehicle.

He unlocks his door, and doesn’t even notice anyone staring at him, or even if anyone is in the first place, as he puts the key into the ignition and the car roars to life. Cas definitely does not regret stopping here. Awesome food and a hot officer.

He pulls out of his parking space and starts the drive back to the highway according to the GPS.


End file.
